


Audio

by C4ybaby



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, BAMF Tifa Lockhart, Broken Families, Deaf Character, F/M, Hurt Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Leaving Home, M/M, Mentioned Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Rating May Change, Roxas and Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) are Siblings, Sharing a Bed, Sign Language, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ybaby/pseuds/C4ybaby
Summary: He doesn't make a sound.He doesn't even breathe.~°~°~A family of seven gather to die, one falls at the feet of heaven the other runs for his life...then there were just five.Based off A Quiet Place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hm...This suddenly entered my hectic mind "why not?" so yeah! I don't own A Quiet Place or it's plot and creatures. (Or Kingdom Hearts)
> 
> Enjoy!

          Ven was sick.

       Nothing more than a common cold, but he suffered silently, his body shivered with hot and cold flashes and his teeth were clamped tight. This is why they are in a small market, to stock up on medicine.

       They only recently ran out of medicine, and other miscellaneous things. Cloud argued that it he didn't want to leave anyone behind, Squall thought taking everyone was unnecessary.

       They entered the Market and Roxas cleared away any debris on the ground, making a area for Ventus to lay on. The boy's eyes fluttered open, his brows creased.

       Roxas smiled at his brother, Ven's glazed eyes wandered just pass Roxas's head. _"Don't move too much, Cloud went to get the medicine."_ Roxas signed calmly.  Ventus blinked a few times before falling back asleep, Roxas stood up and walked away from his sleeping brother.

      The market was in shambles, glass decorating the floor with full shards and It was a struggle to dodge the jagged edges. However, Roxas did eventually make it to where his cousin had disappeared off to.

      Sora was an easily distracted brunette pre-teen with a smile that brimmed in happiness, it was like a sense of light in the darkness of the now destroyed reality.

         Roxas walked over to his cousin planting a soft punch on the boys shoulder, Sora grimaced and mockingly gasped. Both of the boys let a mute laugh out. They playfully fought, small kicks and pinches here and there before Sora went a bit too far and slammed Sora into the shelf behind him.

           They both turned in horror as a toy toppled and began to fall, Roxas flailed panicking as he attempted to catch the object, he closed his eyes and braced for impact. This impact however, never came.

       Roxas opened one of his eyes and sighed in relieve as Squall gave him a chastising look. The plastic blue toy was held in the man's right hand. Squall placed the toy back with a exhausted gesture.

        " _Go with Cloud."_

        Sora and Roxas look at each other and nod, grateful having escaped Squall's rage. Sora gripped a ancient 1997 electric Gummi Toy antique in his hands. Roxas spotted this and gestured toward the toy, Sora smiles excitedly.

         He places the ancient toy in his cousins hands and looks up lovingly at the Gummi Ship. " _One day we're all going to leave,"_ Sora sighed with exaggerated movement. Roxas sympathetically smiled before handing the toy back to Sora.

        " _Let's go."_ Roxas motions toward the front of the market where everyone was to meet up after filling their bags. Sora  complains, expressing his feelings with lazy and lethargic movements. Roxas waggled his finger and smiled fully at his cousin, he leaves the scene and heads to the doors. Sora followed after Roxas, the 1997 classic Gummi ship still in his hands.

      Squall is in the middle of popping medicine in Ven's mouth, when Roxas and Sora show up. He gives the two boy's a curious glance before helping Ventus up to his feet. 

      Cloud abruptly appears from behind Sora and takes the Gummi Ship from the youngsters hands. He anxiously flips the toy over to it's backside and dismantled the back covering revealing AA batteries. Cloud takes these out and placed them on the counter beside the door.

       " _N_ _o sound,"_ Cloud signs with stern mannerisms. He grabs his tanned bag and puts in on, Roxas does the same and helps Sora's with his. The boy pouts staring at the toy longingly.

      Cloud carries Ven bridal style and follows Squall out of the Market onto the thin trail of sand on the hot cement. Sora sighs and follows after boy men, but Roxas hold him back. The brunette turns around curiously, Roxas smiled as his reassembled the Gummi ship and handed it to Sora.

     Sora beams at him with affection, Roxas smiled and nudged Sora encouraging him to move along. The Gummi Flighter Ship is secured firmly in the boy's grip.

        ____________

       The walk home was a long one, Sora played with his fighter ship out of boredom, just as the group is crossing the bridge. The Knowledge that food is being prepared by Tifa and Aerith at home was the only thingm making Roxas keep pace with the two 'adults'.

       Sora however, lagged behind. The group was already several steps feet ahead of him. The youngest in the group played with his newest toy with glee.

      **"Hooray!** You defeated the boss intergalactic alien. What a hero!"

       Roxas froze up, his eyes slowly trailed back to Sora. Who was also stilled with fear, the sound was loud and sliced through silence like butter. A rustle in the nearby bushes made everyone's stomach drop.

       Cloud placed Ven down and ran out for Sora. His eyes clouded with fear, irrational undoubted fear that pumped his adrenaline into overdrive. Sora stared up with those bright blue eyes one last time before a monster almost too fast to identify snatched him right where he stood.

        "CLOUD!" The boy screams as he is torn away. The Gummi Fighter ship lands with an audible thud, Cloud falls to his knees and gives a look of bewilderment toward the group behind him.

        Roxas let his hands fly up to his mouth and his body silently racked with cries. Was this...Was this _his fault?_ No! No! Roxas was in denial at what he witnessed. He wished he could turn back time, back to when he handed that stupid fucking toy to his cousin.

       Sora is gone.


	2. Beyond The Perimeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>     
>  This would be the last time he saw his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts or A Quiet Place.

        The air always turned chilly around early September. Exposed fingers, toes, or limbs were immediately met by the incessant blast of frigid Autumn wind. Outside the window frosted over decorated the glass with thin designs, set at ransom and spiralling out of control.

      Roxas traced the design with his finger. Letting the precipitation from the early morning fog roll from the window onto his warm fingers, Roxas soon grew bored with this.

     The day had just started and Roxas already wanted to go to sleep and wait for another helpless day, but any minute now Aerith would seek help with 'laundry' and setting the table.

      Roxas leaned his head against the window pane, his eyes starting to close out the world. A soft hand is placed on his shoulder and Roxas looks up. His blue eyes widen at the sight of Aerith. Her hair is braided with flowers woven through, Roxas could count three types of flowers from the back of his hand. Tulips, Petunias and many, many sunflowers.

      _"Laundry day!"_ Aerith signs enthusiastically. Roxas tries to match her enthusiasm, but fails in doing so. Instead he slowly nods his head, leaving the comfort of the window seal for the textured rug underneath his bare feet. Roxas wiggles his toes before looking back at Aerith once again.

       _"I assume you want me to help?"_

        Aerith looks up in mock thought, before immediately making a gesture for Roxas to follow her down the narrow hallway. Roxas bit his lip tentatively, he knew Cloud would be back... He really doesn't want to run into Cloud. Roxas meets Aerith's loving eyes and fell into her trap.

Together they walk down the hallway and Aerith hands over the half empty box of liquid laundry soap. The tips of their toes meeting the soft sand strategically placed around the house until they approach the basement.

      Aerith flips the light switch and they begin walking downstairs. One foot at a time, not in a hurry. Roxas watches Aerith hold her baby bump tenderly, with love and affection a mother should indeed have for her child.

      Roxas grows bitter at the thought of his own mother. A woman who up until her last breathing words only cared for herself.

       _"You're going to be a great mother_ _Aerith_ _."_ Roxas signed out. Aerith looked almost relieved by the statement. She unloads the dirty clothes into a tank of hot water, freshly pumped from the well this morning. Roxas adds the soap and watches the clothes disappear under a layer of foam.

      _"I'm scared honestly. I don't know how bad it's going be, I've never had a baby before."_ Aerith shakes her head free of dark looming thoughts and gently rung out the clothes, she tries her best to deafen the sound of splashing water.

           Roxas watches the woman rhythmically repeat the process until all the clothes were rung out and laid down to dry. The basement was colder than any other place in the house, no matter what weather the basement stayed a constant cool temperature. A shiver ran through Roxas, he twitched involuntarily.

      " _Are you cold?"_  Aerith signed in worry. Roxas gave a weary smile and shrugs, Aerith gives Roxas the look of a stern parent. Where she would furrow her eyebrows and scrunch up her pinked lips to form a frown.

      _"Kinda?"_ Roxas gestured back, with his hand. Aerith let herself rest on the chair beside Roxas, The blond boy takes a seat himself as well. Aerith wraps Roxas in a parental hug. Resting her chin against his messy field of hair and soft petting and rocking him. Roxas melted into the hug, his eyes teared up as he accepted the act of love.

      _"You can go back upstairs if you want. I'll be finishing up down here."_ _Aerith_ _signed out_ , she struggles in getting back up. Roxas helps her and watches as she continued her work, leaving Roxas cold and alone.

      Roxas goes back upstairs his eyes heavy from lack of sleep last night. Cloud stand in the hallway with his arms crossed, Ventus appeared behind him with a ghastly white look to his features. Cloud disappeared into the kitchen his face stoic as he passed by Roxas, into the kitchen to have Tifa prepare the fish.

      _"What happened?"_ Roxas signed dramatically. Ventus doesn't answer, his eyes swollen with fresh tears. The boy has seemed to walked through hell, knowing Cloud the things Ventus must have endure on his trips past the trails must be pretty traumatic. Roxas placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, giving him a firm squeeze.

      " _Panic attacks."_

Roxas wishes he could go beyond the dirt trails or maybe even beyond the red line... To the city ruins. Now that would be a trip! Beyond the fields of corn, to the city of ruins... Away from the yellow decaying walls of this old farm house, away from the Cloud's apocalyptic authority complex. Who knows maybe Roxas would meet a hot guy, perhaps one that was taller than him and had and enigmatic attitude.

       Yeah, that's what Roxas needed... _A hot dude._ While Roxas had been drooling over imaginary people, Ventus went downstairs to greet Aerith. The teen decided to take his daydreams upstairs to his room. Dust particles clung desperately to his clothes and carpet.  Roxas rolled his eyes and settled underneath his blanket.

       Squall wasn't having any of it. The man tore the blankets away from Roxas's frame and pointed to the sun and the yellow fields of corn, that were ripe and ready for harvest. Roxas covered his head with his orange tinted  pillow. 

        _"I harvested some corn yesterday!"_ Roxas peeked behind his pillow trying to see what Squall would 'say'. The man stared at the corn outside the window for a while before pointing viciously at the corn again.

        " _Winter will come soon, the crops will wither and die if not picked! Get up and do it, NOW!"_ Roxas scrambled to his feet and made his way outside. Squall nodded in approval watching the boy burn away in the scorching sunshine. 

×

Roxas isn't allowed back in until the sun has set, his stomach is burning with a emptiness and skin is itchy with sunburn and frostbite. His lips are scabbing at the corners from the continuous cold wind. Ven is the one to fetch him, he holds a tomato within his hand he bites into it, letting the juice flood his mouth and chin.

      Roxas felt his stomach weep in protest.

       " _Did Tifa make any dinner?"_ Roxas questioned, Ven looks up in thought before shrugging the question off. Roxas cursed Ventus silently in his head as they made their way inside, walking on their tiptoes to silence the sounds of flesh against artificial wood.

     The two boys retreat to the Den where they proceed to play a round of Monopoly together. Squall came down and patted the duo on their head (respectfully) Ven tried to buy everything he landed on, Roxas tried to keep up with his brother, the paranoid had already bought half the available shops for sale. Roxas throws a fit, he flips his brother off and as he retracts his hand he knocks over a clearly lit candle.

The glass surrounding the candle makes an awful clattering sound against the floor, the floor ignited in a blaze of red. Roxas tries to put the fire out, but it spreads. Luckily Cloud rushes in with a blanket and extinguished the rough flames. All the occupants of the room stop breathing, Cloud makes the universal signal for everyone to be quiet.

      A single pointer finger to his lip.

      Cloud waits a few minutes, before sighing out in relief.  _"Go to your rooms..."_ Cloud as signed lethargically. Ventus looks up in shock, almost as if he was surprised at Cloud's decision.

       " _B-But---"_

_"Now!"_

      ~○~○~

       Somedays Roxas found himself thinking of his mother. Why did she have to leave him with Cloud? The older Strife wasn't always a authoritarian, he used to be so cool before the apocalypse. Roxas let his hand rest on top of his throat.

       When was the last time he heard his own voice? Roxas closed his eyes and tried imagining his vocals, were they rich, husky and deep or the opposite? Were they airy as if every sentence felt like he was sighing about his life. Ha, that one sounded about right!

       The days were indeed shorter now that winter was approaching, and the sun was starting to set sooner... Meaning that Cloud would be extra diligent about noises and being outside perimeters.

        The blond bites his tongue impatiently. He could wait in the kitchen for Tifa to make breakfast, but knowing her  woman wouldn't be awake in a few hours and Aerith would be out tending the crops with Squall. Roxas crosses his legs trying to minimize the sound of his feet on the stairs. He walks into his dusty room and packs a few essentials for the long journey to the bridge. 

       Today marked two years since the accident.

        Roxas decides against telling anyone he was going to the bridge, afterall who would care? Who would want to know he was going to the small shrine to silently cry and pray for his cousins return (no matter how unrealistic the notion was it was the only thing he felt he could do).

        This would be the last time he saw his family.

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud has became a big more paranoid and withindrawn after the accident, and for good reason! But Roxas is a wandering spirit he can't be tamed. The end goal is Akuroku but you know me and my ships.
> 
> Icantresistthem
> 
> O. W. O


End file.
